According to Plan
by TheQuirkyWriter
Summary: One-Shot USUK. To say that things hadn't exactly gone as he'd originally planned would be the understatement of the year. "I like like you!" England and America embark on a disastrous first date. AmericaxEngland/Britain


**This is just something short and cute. Like a drabble. Yay! More USUK! Hope you guys like it!**

**Check out my other stories for more USUK.  
><strong>

**Also if any of guys are interested, I take requests for one shots. So just check out my profile for more info on that and PM me if you'd like me to write you a one-shot!**

* * *

><p>To say that things hadn't exactly gone as he'd originally planned would be the understatement of the year.<p>

He had planned a beautiful and special evening. He'd pick him up at his house in a stretch limo, where they'd drink champagne and listen to soft, romantic music to set the mood.

Then the driver would drop them off at the park, where there would be a romantic, moonlit dinner, with hundreds of candles while an acoustic guitar played somewhere in the distant. Then, when the moment was right, he'd stand before him, offer his hand and they'd slowly dance, and he'd bare his soul and tell him just how much he cared for him and that he wanted to be with him.

It would've been so perfect and beautiful. He'd have him melting in his arms by the end of the night.

Unfortunately, the exact opposite happened.

Before the evening even began things were verging on catastrophic.

When he went to the dry cleaners to pick up the suit he had planned to where, he discovered it had been shrunk several sizes. This wouldn't have been a problem though if he wasn't in another country, staying at a hotel without anything else to where because the damn airport lost his other luggage.

So there he was, standing in the lobby of his hotel, waiting for the limo he had rented for the evening, wearing the wrinkled trousers he'd worn on the flight over, and a T-shirt from the hotel gift shop because some woman at the airport spilled her coffee all over his nice shirt.

Then, to make matters worse, he received a call from the rental company only to learn that there was a mishap in the paper work, so instead of a stretch limo waiting outside for him with champagne, there was a gaudy, blue minivan.

But he didn't let this get him down. The evening could still go as planned as long as everything else was in place. So he climbed in and went to pick up the reason for all this fuss.

Thankfully when he got there his companion for the evening was waiting and ready to go, all dressed up in a nice suit, like he should've been.

From that moment he thought things would turn out alright. After all, the other nation seemed amused at his attire, and didn't mind the lack of champagne and limo that he'd been promised. In fact he told him he was just happy that they were finally going on a proper date.

But once again, the universe decided to crap on the evening he had planned.

When they arrived at the park he paled at the sight of a large fire. Apparently the hundreds of candles had set fire to the romantic wooden picnic table and gourmet food he had arranged to be there. To add to the catastrophe, the acoustic guitar player had attempted to put out the fire… with his guitar. So now not only did they have no romantic dinner by candle light, they had no music either.

Again, the country he was attempting to woo told him it was ok and that it didn't matter. Disgruntled, he nodded and climbed back into the minivan where they drove to a fast food joint and got burgers.

"I'm so sorry… this whole evening… when I asked you on this date I thought it was going to be perfect!" He said, apologizing for probably the billionth time that night.

"It's ok, don't beat yourself up." He ignored this comment and grumbled.

"But… I had it all planned! It was supposed to be so romantic and perfect, and you were going to melt into my arms when I told you that I… that I…" His date looked at him expectantly. His bright eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I… I was going tell you that…"

"Tell me what?"

"That I… That I like you. I really, really like you, and I've liked you for a long time and I want you to be my boyfriend! I… I like like you! So much." It wasn't as eloquent as he had originally planned, but then again this whole evening was as eloquent as he had planned. For Christ sakes it was almost midnight and here they were at some burger joint, and there he was telling him that he "like liked" him.

Fortunately, something did go according to plan, for the other man smiled and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around the man he had just confessed too and smiled, satisfied, as he felt him melt into his side.

"I like like you too, England." America confessed, resting his head against England's shoulder, ignoring his half eaten burger.

Eloquence and plans be damned. This was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it and will review! Also, if any of you guys want to make a request for a Hetalia one-shot, check out my profile to find out more and PM me!<strong>


End file.
